bloonsfandomcom-20200222-history
Odyssey
Odyssey is a game mode for Bloons TD5 Mobile and Steam. It was first released on the Version TBA update. Odyssey Mode can be accessed via the main play menu. Description Every week the developers at Ninja Kiwi choose a set of maps to challenge a player. In the beginning, you can choose your difficulty. Higher difficulties mean bigger and better rewards. The player must complete all the maps in the chosen difficulty in order with a single set of lives for all the maps to complete the Odyssey challenge. In each difficulty, the maps are in order, with the easiest maps coming first and the hardest maps coming last. There are three maps in Easy Odyssey Mode, four in Medium, and five on Hard. The first map will guaranteed be a relatively easy Beginner Track. Maps in between may be of any Track Difficulty, with harder tracks being placed in harder difficulties. The final map will always be Intermediate on Easy, Advanced or Expert on Medium or Hard. Occasionally, Hard Difficulty Odyssey may have one Extreme Track as the final map. thumb|Unique game over message when losing during Odyssey Mode If the player loses all lives at a point during any map in Odyssey Mode, the player will have to restart the entire Odyssey unless a Continue is bought (which costs 500, as with other games). Rewards These are the rewards for completing an Odyssey challenge. The Agents rewarded upon completion will all be of the same type with approximately 150 of value. Note that if the last track was Extreme Difficulty, which only is the case in Hard Odyssey, 100,000 XP is gained additionally too. The random agents rewarded will be all of one type per week. The amounts will also depend on the type too. In total, the Agents reward will be valued at approximately 150. Gallery Odyssey menu.png|Medium Difficulty menu Travel to Tar Pits with nearly 50k lives.png|Travelling to Tar Pits with nearly 50,000 lives remaining via Support Chinooks oddyharddone1.png|Mastered Hard Odyssey! odysseyhardpontoon.png|Rewarded 4 Pontoons, 2 and 3500 for that week oddyharddone2.png|Rewarded 4 Portable Lakes, 2 and 3500 for that week Another hard odyssey done.png|Rewarded 1 Bloonsday Device, 2 and 3500 for that week Farmer Odyssey.png|Rewarded 4 Monkey Farmers, 2 and 3500 for that week IMG_1818.PNG|Rewarded 3 Super Monkey Storms, 2, 7000 (Double Monkey Money), and 100,000 XP for that week Angryacornreward.png|Rewarded 3 Angry Squirrels, 2, 7000 (Double Monkey Money), and 100,000 XP for that week Meerkat Odyssey.png|Rewarded 3 Meerkat Spies, 2, 7000 (Double Monkey Money), and 100,000 XP for that week D15615C3-B90D-495F-AD8B-F53304389C2E.png|Rewarded 2 Beekeepers, 2 and 3500 for that week Odyssey expire notice.png|Odyssey expiry warning IMG_2844.PNG|Odyssey expired warning C9A08BCE-283D-4181-9E33-7DA060C44850.png|Tribal Turtle reward Oddesy.jpg Trivia *The Odyssey is a reference to the Odyssey, a Greek epic by Homer describing Odysseus's journey. *The first map is always the same on all difficulties. The subsequent maps are all unique throughout all difficulties. *It is possible to restart a round by quitting the app when you lose or before the round finishes. *Support Chinook farming could be used to gain more health, easing the difficulty in harder maps. Category:Bloons TD 5 Mobile Category:Modes